1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a tamper detection system.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there has been a problem that an internal structure of hardware or software constituting a device, data stored in the device, and the like are illegally analyzed or manipulated (hereinafter referred to as a “tamper action”).
In order to solve such a problem, various techniques have been proposed.
To put it concretely, for example, in order to prevent software that is executed in an information processing terminal from being forged, manipulated or used for illicit purposes, an information processing terminal which downloads software through a network when electric power is on and which deletes the downloaded software when the power is off was proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-227852).
Moreover, for example, in order to have someone not recognize that security is built to improve security against stealing or manipulating data, a security apparatus capable of reading and rewriting data stored in a dummy hard disk drive (HDD) device when the power is on by a power switch, and capable of reading and rewriting data stored in a master HDD device when the power is on by inputting a password was proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-24093).
Furthermore, in order to safely and secretly manage input and output information of digital content transmitted between devices, a system in which an apparatus having a tamper resistant storage region is connected to one of the devices between which the digital content is transmitted, and in which the input and output information of the digital content between the devices is written in the tamper resistant storage region was proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-7263).
However, the technique disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-227852 can cope with a tamper action against downloadable software, but there is a problem that the technique cannot cope with a wide range of tamper actions including a tamper action against hardware.
The technique disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-24093 can cope with a tamper action against the data stored in the master HDD device, but there are problems that the technique cannot cope with a wide range of tamper actions including a tamper action against hardware and that the technique cannot cope with a tamper action executed when the power of the security apparatus is off even if the tamper action is executed with the data stored in the master HDD device.
The technique disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-7263 can cope with a tamper action against the data stored in the tamper resistant storage region, but there are problems that the technique cannot cope with a wide range of tamper actions including a tamper action against hardware and that the technique cannot detect a tamper action executed when the power is off.